Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Special
'' Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Special is an hypothetical video game for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC via Steam, the game developer by CyberConnect2 and Publisher by Bandai Namco Games, Takara Tomy and D3 Publisher. Overiew Also different from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (series), the main battle of new stages are much larger gameplay woukd return to the old-fashioned combat style of the Ultimate Ninja Storm (series), which will also now gain some graphics and methods from the original Ultimate Ninja (series), the Ultimate Ninja Heroes (series), Ultimate Ninja Impact and Clash of Ninja (series). Playable Characters *Naruto Uzumaki in Part I and Part II (Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed Form, Three-Tailed Form, Four-Tailed Form, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama, Six Paths Sage Mode, Six Paths Kurama, The Last) *Sage Naruto (Six-Tailed Form) *Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tail Form and Mecha-Kurama Form) *Sasuke Uchiha in Part I and Part II (Sharingan Mode, Curse Mark Mode, Susano'o Mode, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Version, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan Mode, Complete Body - Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo with Nine Tailed Beasts' chakra, The Last) *Sasuke Uchiha Taka (Mangekyou Sharingan) *Sakura Haruno in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Maiden's Anger Mode, Herculean Mode, Strength of a Hundred Seal, The Last) *Kakashi Hatake Shinobi Forces (Sharingan Mode, Mangekyo Sharingan, ANBU outfit, Non-Sharingan Mode, Double Sharingan Mode, Complete Body - Susanoo, The Last) *Young Kakashi (White Light Blade Mode) *Sai Shinobi Forces (Fast Writing Mode, The Last) *Yamato (Wood Release Mode) *Shikamaru Nara in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Shadow Imitation Mode, Strategy Mode, The Last) *Ino Yamanaka in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Covered with Flowers Mode, Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) *Choji Akimichi in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Berserker Rage Mode, Expansion Mode, Butterfly Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Fores, Fang Mode, Food Pills Mode) *Akamaru *Shino Aburame in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Beetle Mode) *Hinata Hyuga in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Byakugan Mode, Twin Lion Fists Mode, Awakened Mode, The Last) *Neji Hyuga in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Byakugan Mode) *Rock Lee in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Eight Gates Mode, Gate of Healing, Gate of Life) *Tenten in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Ninja Tool Summon Mode, Bashosen Mode) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Gate of Healing) *Asuma Sarutobi Reanimation (Flying Swallow Mode) *Kurenai Yuhi *Hanabi Hyuga in Part I and Part II (Byakugan Mode, The Last) *Hiashi Hyuga (Byakugan Mode) *Jiraiya (Sage Mode) *Tsunade (Herculean Mode, Creation Rebirth) *Gaara in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Brutal Sand Mode, Kazekage Mode, Shukaku) *Kankuro in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Puppet Dance Mode, Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Karasu *Temari in Part I and Part II (Allied Shinobi Forces, Wind Covered Mode, Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) *Baki *Chiyo (Chikamatsu Ten Puppets Mode) *Killer B (Samehada, Four-Tailed Gyuki Version 1 Form, Eight-Tailed Gyuki Version 2 Form, Full Eight-Tailed Gyuki Form) *Onoki (Tsuchikage Mode) *A (Raikage Mode) *Darui (Black Lightning Mode) *Mei Temurí (Mizukage Mode) *Mifure (Samurai Mode) *Danzo Shimura (Izanagi) *Young Obito Suit (Sharingan Mode, Mangekyou Sharingan) *Rin Nohara (Isobu) *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Yugito Nii Reanimation (Matatabi) *Yagura Reanimation (Isobu) *Roshi Reanimation (Son Goku) *Han Reanimation (Kokuo) *Utakata Reanimation (Saiken) *Fu Reanimation (Chomei) *Haku Reanimation (Ice Mode) *Zabuza Momochi Reanimation (Demon Mode) *Karin (Angry Mode, Attracted Mode against Sasuke) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Water Arm Mode) *Jugo (Curse Mark Mode) *Jirobo (Curse Mark Mode) *Kidomaru (Curse Mark Mode) *Sakon and Ukon (Curse Mark Mode) *Tayuya (Curse Mark Mode) *Kimimaro (Curse Mark Mode) *Kabuto Yakushi (Chakra Scalpel Mode, Snake Mode) *Sage Kabuto (Twin Demons Mode) *Itachi Uchiha Akatsuki outfit, ANBU outfit (Tsukuyomí Mode, Susano'o Mode) *Obito Uchiha Man, Tobi, Fourth Shinobi World War, Unmasked, Black Zetsu Cursed (Sharingan Mode, Sharingan and Rinnegan Mode, Ten-Tails Summoning, Sage of the Six Paths Mode, Double Sharingan Mode, Kamui Mode) *Madara Uchiha Reanimation (Rinnegam Mode, Complete Body - Susanoo, Sage of the Six Paths Mode, Rinne Sharingan Mode) *Ten-Tails *Yugao Uzuki *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha (Sharingan Mode) *Mitsuki *Towa *Komachi *Bando *Kagura *Lars Alexandersson Combination Ultimate Jutsu *Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka *Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga *Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten *Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy *Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi *Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga and Hiashi Hyuga *Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga *Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno *Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha *Minato Namikaze, Young Kakashi and Young Obito *Young Kakashi, Young Obito and Rin Nohara *Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki *Kakashi Hatake and Yugao Uzuki *Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha *Towa and Komachi *Kagura and Bando Category:Video Games